


Into Your Neverland (A Peter Pan AU)

by thesassyredvulpes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, But I decided to do chapters, Comedy, Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Hunter!Got7, I'm Sorry, John! Kim Seungmin, Lost Boy! Lee Felix, Lost Boy! Seo Changbin, M/M, Mermaid!Twice, Merman! Hwang Hyunjin, Peter Pan AU, Peter Pan! Han Jisung, Pirate!Day6, Sorta a crack fic, This was supposed to be one giant fic?, Tinkerbell! Bang Chan, Was inspired by a meme on tumblr, Wendy! Lee Minho, because I'm a lazy butt, but just as supporting characters, enjoy, for now, i hope i don't procrastinate and sleep on this fic too, i love stray kids, keeping everything mostly platonic, mostly - Freeform, oof, other JYP groups are here, they're called the GSeveners in this fic tho, was supposed to be lol funny but I got in too deep so idk what this is anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassyredvulpes/pseuds/thesassyredvulpes
Summary: Minho was not excited to grow up.So when Peter Han, the boy of the legends, offers him a chance to escape, how could he pass up the chance?Together, the two of them, along with a few friends, start a new adventure in the land located the second star to the right.However, all is not well in the land of magic. Dark powers are rising, and those who seem to be the most trusted have secrets of their own, ones that may shatter the group apart.Will they be able to save Neverland?***A Disney Peter Pan AU inspired by a meme I saw on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter One: I Don't Want To Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a one-shot, and I might compile this and future chapters into one, but here's is my latest creation  
> I got the idea for this fic from the tumblr user @bam-feels and her meme of Han and the rest of Stray Kids as Peter Pan characters.  
> The link is http://bam-feels.tumblr.com/post/172745654657/so-i-heard-jisungs-english-name-is-peter-his  
> For some reason that inspired the writer's block out of me, and so this story was born. Merry Christmas, btw.  
> Of course, I changed some of the roles, as Felix and Changbin are no longer the clock faces (LOL) and Hyunjin isn't a star (I mean HE IS but for the context of this fic he isn't a burning ball of gas suspended in the sky)  
> I hope you like this fic, so enjoy!

Minho was not excited to grow up.  


Gazing up at the stars in the night sky, he silently counted the days left until he became an adult. He brushed his brunette locks of hair, wondering what to do.  


Minho always loved to dance. He had wanted to pursue a career in the arts, but his parents disapproved. They told him that he was already over 20, so he should stop having such childish dreams.  


He heard his younger siblings ran into the nursery, arguing as usual. Probably Seungmin started it. He was always teasing and being super clingy to the youngest. They stopped when they saw their older brother’s somber mood.  


“Minho-hyung, are you okay?” Jeongin quietly asked. He held Woojin, his teddy bear, affectionately in his arms. Normally, he and Seungmin would joke and say that the kid was still a baby, but now, Minho only yearned to be his age again. To be carefree again. To be able to dream again.  


He sighed. “Not really, Jeonginnie. I just don’t want to grow up.”  


Jeongin nodded. “Oh yeah, your birthday is coming.”  


“But hyung, you are old anyway. I don’t see what the problem is,” Seungmin said bluntly.  


Minho scowled. Seungmin tried to look serious, but the quiver in his bottom lip gave it away. Seungmin never missed an opportunity to poke at people. “Take that back or you’re going to bed early,” he threatened.  


Seungmin dramatically pointed a finger at him. “See, Jeongin, he is old. He’s already giving orders and threatening like Mom and Dad do.”  


Minho picked up his hairbrush, and flung it across the room. Seungmin easily dodged it, and it harmlessly landed on the wood floor.  


“Really hyung, you’re a good dancer, but your aim is terrible.”  


“That was on purpose.”  


“Lies.”  


“There is more where that came from, would you like to try again?”  


“Seungmin-hyung, Minho-hyung, don’t fight!” yelled Jeongin. He quickly hugged the boy wearing glasses, with Woojin in between them, and then ran to the eldest.  


“Minho-hyung, can you read a bedtime story for us?”  


A small smile appeared on Minho’s face. Jeongin always somehow put his sour mood away.  


“Sure, which story should I read you?” he asked. He really didn’t need to, as he already knew the answer when Jeongin started jumping up and down. Even Seungmin smiled.  


“Peter Han! Peter Han!” he shouted excitedly.  


Minho chuckled. Of course it was Peter Han.  


Peter Han. He was a legend in numerous takes. He was the boy who never grew up, and was said to roam the skies at night, sharing his gift of music to those who were pure of heart. Clad with his green outfit and signature hat, his bright red hair and mischievous, but kind, eyes, Peter Han would bring joy to these youth with his melodies and festive dancing.  


“Alright, alright. Which story of Peter Han do you want to hear tonight?”  


“The one where he puts the giant bear to sleep!” Jeongin answered.  


“I like that one too,” agreed Seungmin.  


“Okay then, let’s clean up and settle in bed.”  


After putting all the toys away, Minho tucked the two in bed, playfully flicking Seungmin’s head. He reached to grab a book from the shelf, but shook his head.  


“I already know the story by heart,” he thought to himself.  


* * *

Unbeknownst to him, while the three enjoyed the story, a figure crept up by the window. Along with him, was a small creature with wings.  


“This is the eighth time we’ve been here,” it spoke.  


“I know, but he’s a good storyteller,” said the figure.  


“They never get my name right. No one gets my name right. Just who the heck is Tinkerbell?”  


“Tinkerbell does sound familiar. Are you sure she’s not a distant cousin?”  


“Ha ha ha, very funny. I want to get closer.”  


“Are you sure? They might see you.”  


“They seem pure enough to me. Save for the oldest one, he’s getting a bit old, but they fit our guidelines. If anything, I’ll just make them forget.”  


“Okay. I’ll get out the flute then.” The figure whipped out a wooden flute.  


“Aight- WAIT I didn’t say that you could-”  


He began to play. Loudly.  


The fairy shrieked, and shoved the flute from his friend’s hands. It dropped on the window’s ledge with a clunk.  


Minho and his brothers froze.  


“Did you hear that?” he asked them.  


“Are we referring to the random District 9 rendition, or the potential demon outside?” questioned Seungmin.  


The youngest tugged Seungmin’s pjs. Looking at Minho, he slowly pointed to the window.  


“Minho-hyung…Seungmin-hyung…there’s something by our window.”  


Meanwhile, the fairy said some words that would not be included in any Disney movie anytime soon.  


“Are you crazy? Do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood?” he yelled.  


“If the flute didn’t, your scream definitely did,” muttered the musician.  


Inside, Minho slowly got a baseball bat, and handed it to Seungmin. He picked up his hairbrush, and ordered Jeongin near the bedroom door, in case they had to call someone. The youngest looked on nervously, clutching Woojin tighter.  


“Why am I the one holding the bat?” whispered Seungmin.  


“Because no way in hell am I going to let Jeongin near here, and you said I have bad aim. So now here’s your chance to prove you're better,” answered Minho.  


“That’s the lamest excuse I’ve heard you make for yourself.”  


Minho ignored him, and proceeded with the plan. “On the count of three, okay?”  


“One…two…three!”  


However, before Minho could, the windows burst open themselves. A gust of wind blew into the nursery, and the figure flew in, with a big grin on his face.  


Minho gasped. This was impossible.  


“Peter Han, at your service!” exclaimed the flying intruder.  


A bat was swung, and the immortal legend fell down with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, ahhh it's been so long since I've written *cough* unfinished fanfics*.  
> I plan on updating the next chapter tommorow and finish the fic before the holidays are over. I also hope to update some of my older fics that i have left on a shelf, oof.  
> Keep on rocking (the halls ~ cue the music) and reading, love y'all, and bye! ^-^


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Peter Han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wayyy longer than Chapter One, oops. Hope you guys enjoy this!

“Seungmin-hyung!” cried Jeongin.  


Minho rushed towards the intruder, and knelt beside him. He observed a bump blooming on his crown, his hat off on one side of his face. His red hair was swept one side of his face. The dancer noted his chubby cheeks and his pretty lashes.  


“What?” Adjusting his glasses, the dandy boy stood over the unconscious form. “I was supposed to knock him out.”  


“You killed Peter Han!”  


“One, no, I did not kill him. He’s still breathing. Two, how do we know if he’s legit? And not some madman masquerading and climbing into people’s homes at night?”  


“Hyung, he flew into the room. He FLEW.”  


“Tricks of the mind, illusions. We’re especially vulnerable as we are in need of sleep.”  


As he spoke those words, a speck of light dashed to Peter Han’s side.  


“Jisung, wake up!” he ordered. The creature wore a dark pine green vest, with a brown shirt underneath, along with matching pants and black dress shoes. His blond hair was messy, and his eyes were full of concern.  


The biggest thing to note was the delicate wings that sprouted from his back.  


Jeongin gasped. Seungmin decided to wipe his glasses.  


No response.  


“Tinkerbell?” Minho asked.  


“Uh, no. I’m Tinkerbang. But you can also call me Chan.” The fairy frowned. “Seriously, who’s this Tinkerbell?” He quickly shook his head. “I need to prioritize. Jisung, we need to leave.”  


“He’s out cold. Sorry about that, by the way,” apologized Seungmin.  


“Great, now I have to lug his as-”, he quickly remembered Jeongin, “ahh-butt out of here.” He shook his head again. “It’s not your fault, mate. This is what happens to curious cats.”  


“Can’t you revive him?” asked Minho. “Aren’t you a fairy?”  


“Oh right. Smart thinking, uh, what’s your name?”  


“Minho.” He gestured towards his siblings. “These two are my brothers Seungmin and Jeongin. By the way, Seungmin, you can let go of the bat now.”  


Jeongin slowly came closer, eyes widening at the sight of his favourite hero. Seungmin obeyed, but kept it within reaching distance.  


Chan dug into his leather pouch, and grabbed a fistful of a glowing powder.  


Seungmin’s eyes widened. “Is that…pixie dust?”  


Chan hovered over Peter Han’s forehead, and raised his two hands over his head, together in a fist.  


“A-bang-ca-da-bang, bring this musician back conscious again!”  


And he brought them down, pounding on his friend’s head.  


Peter Han’s skin glowed. “He looks more ethereal than he already was,” thought Minho. The angry red bump disappeared, and sense of peace spread throughout the room.  


His eyes fluttered open, and his brown eyes looked straight at Minho. For a brief moment, the two just stared at each other. Peter Han then sat up, and Minho thought he saw his elfish ears turn red.  


“Rise and shine, Jisung,” Chan greeted him happily. “I forgot I had pixie dust with me. How are you feeling?”  


“Dude, you radiate pixie dust. But yeah, I’m feeling better,” Peter Han replied. He surveyed the three other males gaping at him.  


He laughed awkwardly, adjusting his hat. “I apologize for scaring you.” He peered at Seungmin. “Also, remind me to never get on your bad side. You swing that bat like a pro.”  


Seungmin smiled shyly. “Thanks.”  


Minho coughed, directing back their attention. “So, what are you two doing here in our nursery?”  


“Well,” Chan started. He grew into his human form, and lazed on the floor. “Jisung, or as you known him as, Peter Han, heard you guys read his stories a few weeks back. He likes listening to stories, we’ve always flew by houses hearing people tell our tales of bravery.” He frowned. “Well, I have yet to hear someone say my name correctly.”  


Peter Han nodded in agreement. “It’s so cool that you don’t even need the book. You’ve memorized all of them, haven’t you?”  


Minho blushed. “Well, I did grow up hearing them all the time. My grandparents always read to me before bed. Ever since they’ve moved, I’ve been sharing them with Jeongin and Seungmin for as long as they have remembered.” He chuckled. “Jeongin’s your biggest fan.”  


Peter Han raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He turned to Jeongin, who continued to look awestruck, and walked towards him. “Hey Jeonginnie,” he greeted, patting him on the head. “Do you want to try wearing this?”  


Jeongin’s eyes focused on the hat. He reached for it, but then hesitated.  


“Is it clean?”  


Chan snorted. Seungmin stifled a laugh.  


“Jeongin!” scolded Minho. Silently, he thought, he did have a valid question.  


Peter Han pouted, and poked Jeongin’s cheek, and proceeded to lift the boy up. Jeongin protested, but stopped when the musician placed him on his back.  


Chan nudged Minho. “Do you have flight insurance?”  


“What?”  


“Oh right, that doesn’t exist yet. Anyways, I’m not responsible for any injuries that your brother may sustain for this ride.”  


“What on earth are you talking about?”  


Then Peter Han started flying around the room, and Jeongin cheered.  


Oh.  


“JEONGIN GET DOWN FROM THERE,” yelled Minho.  


“But hyung, it’s so cool!” Jeongin yelled in excitement.  


“What if you fall and hurt yourself? We don’t have,” looking at Chan, “flight insurance.”  
“I want a turn too!” shouted Seungmin.  


“Did you not hear what I just said?!”  


Peter Han laughed. He landed, gently put Jeongin down, and lifted Seungmin onto his back.  


“Hey! Put him down!”  


“No worries, dude, I’ve got plenty of experience. Tell him Jeonginnie, was it safe?”  


Jeongin eagerly nodded. “Don’t worry hyung. Peter Han is really careful. I even had a magic seatbelt.”  


“A magic seatbelt?” Minho peered closely. Weirdly enough, there was some sort of golden cord fastened onto Seungmin’s waist, securing him.  


“Of course, we have magic seatbelts, mate,” Chan spoke. He had caught Jeongin, and had started tying some of hair into a small ponytail. “While we don’t offer flight insurance, we ensure all of our riders are safe. We have policies to honour and keep.”  


“Faster!” Seungmin cried.  


Peter Han laughed, and granted his wish. They whizzed around the room, and Minho was getting a bit dizzy.  


“Seungmin, that’s enough,” Minho ordered.  


The younger groaned, but obeyed. “Fine, Minho-hyung. Peter Han, can you put me down now. It’s been fun.”  


“Alright dude.”  


They landed back down, and Jeongin escaped from Chan’s clutches, causing the fairy to pout.  
“I want to go again!” he stated.  


“Actually Jeonginnie…” Peter Han started. He looked at Minho. From the mischievous expression that lit his face, Minho knew he was going to dread what he was going to say.  


“I was wondering if Minho would like a turn.”  


Minho paled from the offer.  


“What?”  


“C’mon! Like Chan said, it’s perfectly safe. Jeongin and Seungmin had a great time, and I want to share that with you, too.” He patted Minho’s shoulder reassuringly. “I promise I won’t drop you.”  


Minho saddened. “I don’t know.”  


Truth be told, he had a big fear of heights. It was ever since he got up that tree in the woods 11 years ago. He had wandered away from his family, and following a red bird, he climbed branch after branch, until he was at the very top. Then, the bird flew away, abandoning him. It began to become windy, and so, Minho had clung for dear life. Eventually, he was rescued, and was returned to his awaiting family. From then on, he avoided heights at all costs, save for the stairs in his own home. He usually had his siblings or one of his cats accompany him.  


He felt a hand clutch his, breaking Minho from his thoughts.  


“Hey, don’t panic.” Peter Han gave a small smile. Now, instead of mischief, kindness was in his eyes.  


“If you don’t want to fly, I won’t force you. That’s not fair to you if I do that to you, or anyone, really. But if you do, I promise, you can trust me.” He gently squeezed his hand.  


Minho swallowed. He looked at the ceiling. It wasn’t way high up. He had once slept on the top bunk before, too, when Jeongin had got sick and threw up in his bed.  


He could trust Peter Han, couldn’t he? He was the boy of the tales he grew up hearing. A hero, a musician.  


Someone he admired.  


“Alright.”  


Peter Han grinned, and let go of his hand. Internally, Minho frowned at the loss of contact, but then he felt himself being lifted from the ground, and onto his back. The magical seatbelt was fastened around his waist, and Peter Han hovered off the ground. Just a few inches above the ground.  


“Okay, how are you feeling?” Peter Han asked.  


“It’s not as bad as I thought,” Minho confessed.  


“Good, good. Do you think I can go higher?”  


“I think I can handle it…you can start flying around, too. Just go slow.”  


“Okay.”  


Peter Han rose higher, and flew at a comfortable pace.  


“So, uh Minho, how old are you?”  


“I’m over 20, almost 21.”  


“Oh…wow. You’d technically be my hyung, huh.”  


“You’re younger?”  


“Well, I’ve been alive for way longer than you, but I’m physically 18.”  


“Wow…you’re the same age as Seungmin, then.”  


“Ha ha ha, yeah.”  


“It must be fun, being young forever.”  


“…I guess it can be. Why, do you want to be young forever?”  


Peter Han laughed, but stopped when he realized his rider stayed quiet.  


“You really don’t want to grow up, do you?”  


“Not really, no. I don’t want to become an adult.” Minho cast down his gaze. “I won’t be able to dream anymore.”  


The two continued flying. Peter Han could feel his sadness, his despair. It made him sad, too. Then, his face lit with an idea.  


“I know!”  


He landed back down on the floor, and released Minho from his back. He looked back at him, confused.  


“I’m here to make an offer to you,” Peter Han proposed. “See, there’s this amazing place called Neverland, a place where you stay grown up forever.”  


“Neverland?” questioned Seungmin.  


“Yep, it’s second star to the right, and straight on till morning!”  


“But we would have to fly there, wouldn’t we?” Minho asked. He only had been partially been cured over his fear of heights, and now he was proposing to go to some impossible location in space?  


“It’s actually very, possible.” He grinned at Tinkerbang. “Very, very possible.”  


“Oh, no.” Chan backed away, shrinking to his normal fairy form. “I will not consent to this.”  


“Dude, you said they fit the criteria.”  


“I mean, yeah, they do. But mate, we’ve already pulled a ton of sh-”, he saw Jeongin, “…shitake mushrooms today. I doubt this would be okay. Besides, Minho here is almost going to kick the childhood bucket.”  


“No one is going to notice any missing pixie dust, Chan.”  


“No, but they’ll definitely notice three new humans.”  


“They can join our crew.”  


Chan raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He looked at the three.  


“Can you guys sing or dance?”  


Seungmin and Jeongin immediately started singing Young Wings, perfectly hitting the notes. Chan checked off an imaginary list.  


“Okay, you two are amazing. What about you Minho?”  


“Minho-hyung’s a really good dancer, right Seungmin-hyung?” Jeongin said proudly. Seungmin nodded in agreement.  


“Okay. Jisung, drop some beats.”  


Minho smiled. He was in his element. Peter Han started beatboxing, a sound that was oddly familiar. With his brothers’ support, it gave him the courage. He did contemporary, earning cheers from his audience. When it ended, Minho bowed gracefully.  


Chan whistled. “Wow. You’re not just good. Mate, you’re a pro. I think I might make you my main dancer.”  


He blushed with the compliment. “Thanks, Tinkerbang.”  


“So, what now?” Seungmin looked at the sky, frowning. “Do we just learn to fly and go?”  


“Well, you need to get sprinkled in pixie dust. That’s Channie’s job,” explained Peter Han.  


Chan flew next to him. “I would prefer for my pixie dust to be processed and pasteurized first, but as long as we mix it with the dust I’ve packed, you’ll be alright. Raw magic can be quite unpredictable.”  


“Magic needs to be pasteurized?” Minho thought.  


Peter Han nodded. “Finally, there is one more important step.”  


“What’s that?” asked Jeongin.  


Peter Han grinned brightly, and again, Minho thought he looked ethereal at that moment.  


“You just got to BELIEVE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops did this become a Minsung fic? Better update the tags.  
> (Note: I've always felt iffy awkward shipping people irl romantically, and usually write people in platonic relationships.)  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I wish to update soon.  
> Keep on rocking and reading everyone ^-^.  
> ~ V


	3. Chapter Three: Think of A Wonderful Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings.

“Think of a wonderful thought. Happy thoughts.”  


The three siblings stood on the mattress while Peter Han gave flying lessons. On a nearby table, Tinkerbang carefully mixed the processed pixie dust with his own. “It’s a very delicate process,” he had told Minho. Currently in human form, his eyes remained focused on pouring the contents, pausing at some moments to adjust his gold-rimmed glasses.  


“A lot of things make me happy,” stated Jeongin. “Woojin makes me happy, my mother and father make me happy, your stories make me happy, Minho-hyung makes me happy when he tells your stories…”  


He continued rambling, until Han chuckled and playfully tugged his apple ponytail.  


“I’m glad that a lot of things make you happy,” he said. “It’s important that kids are cheery and positive. Just choose your favourite, your happiest thought.”  


Minho frowned. He turned to Jeongin. “You’re only happy with me if I read you stories?”  


“Hyung, at least you made the list. Don’t I make you happy?!” Seungmin asked incredulously.  


“Minho-hyung, you make me feel happy all the time, it’s just I get happier when we read together,” the youngest explained. “Seungmin-hyung, you do make me happy, it’s just that you get too happy and smother me with love at times.” He wrinkled his nose with distaste.  


Seungmin took this as a cue to tackle him.  


As he held and rocked Jeongin in his embrace, Seungmin cackled.  


“I am happiest when I am hugging Jeonginnie!” he exclaimed proudly.  


“Get OFF me!” wailed Jeongin, trying to free himself. “Right now, my happiest thought would be Seungmin-hyung letting me breathe!”  


Seungmin loosened his hold, and Jeongin took the opportunity to wiggle himself free. He hid behind Minho, and playfully stuck out his tongue. Seungmin crawled towards him. Peter Han watched them in amusement. The two proceeded to chase each other in circles around him, until the eldest had enough. He seized the youngest by the waist, and promptly handed him into Seungmin’s awaiting arms.  


“Minho-hyung!” Jeongin gasped, the look of betrayal in his eyes.  


“I was getting dizzy from you two, and that’s stopping me from thinking my happiest thought,” Minho stated. “If you guys start again, you’re both going to clean up after Doongie and Soongie for a week.”  


“Like I said, he’s becoming a grown-up,” muttered Seungmin.  


“What was that?”  


“Nothing, hyung.”  


“So Minho-hyung,” Peter Han said, startling Minho with his use of honorifics. “Do you have your happy thought?”  


“It’s when I tell the stories about you,” Minho wanted to say. “Those moments make me the happiest. I’ve made dance choreographies to all the songs from those tales.” But Minho didn’t want to say that. He knew he would fluster in front of the guy, and he didn’t want that happening again.  


From the corner, Chan caught Minho’s eyes, and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Minho internally groaned. He did not need this fairy embarrassing him, nor did he expect them to be mind readers.  


“Hmm…I guess it’s when I spend doing the things I love with the people I love,” Minho replied. It wasn’t a lie, it was just the broad truth.  


His younger brothers oohed and ahhed, with Seungmin clapping in approval. “Minho-hyung loves us!” Jeongin said happily.  


“Hmm? Who said anything about you? I was talking about myself,” Minho joked. The other two whined, and then all three started tickling each other. Giggles erupted from the trio, and Peter Han laughed as he watched them.  


“Well, my happiest thought right now is watching you three brothers play,” he stated. He looked behind him, where Tinkerbang was working. “Hey Channie-hyung, how’s the pixie dust going?”  


“It’s all done!” the fairy answered. He held three vials, each equally filled with the bright glowing substance.  


“Okay everyone. Think about your happiest thought, and believe!” ordered Peter Han. The three of them immediately stood up, and shut their eyes in concentration. They silently brought up their favourite thing to mind.  


“Playing and hearing stories about Peter Han!”  


“Having adventures and giving hugs with my family!”  


“Dancing and sharing stories!”  


Chan whistled as he hovered over. One by one, he dunked the entire contents of each vial of each of the boy’s heads, with first Seungmin, then Jeongin, and finally, Minho.  


Minho gasped as he felt himself hovering above the mattress on his own. It was all too surreal. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was bathed in the same golden light that Peter Han had. He felt lighter, and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh of amazement.  


“This is unbelievable!” he breathed. "I can fly!"  


To his right, Jeongin was beginning to do somersaults in the air, entertaining himself. Then, he looked at something behind Minho, and broke into uncontrollable giggles.  


Confused, he turned around to see what was going on.  


Surely enough, Seungmin was flying. Except, he had long brown ears, had paws, and a soft furry coat. His eyeglasses still rested on his small nose, along with his favourite top hat that he bought with his own allowance. He started yipping.  


Seungmin had transformed into a Newfoundland puppy.  


“Ahh…” Tinkerbang scratched his head. “Maybe I didn’t mix enough of the processed pixie dust in his vial…”  


Minho gaped at him. “Can’t you turn him back?” No way would he be able to explain to his parents why Seungmin was a dog now.  


“I only have my own self-produced pixie dust to use, but I can try.”  


He flew over Seungmin, and paused. “Just a heads up, this can take awhile. Like I said…raw magic can be unpredictable.”  


The fairy clicked his shoes together, and it rained pixie dust. For a while, he wasn’t able to revert back to his original form. Sometimes, a human form of Seungmin would return, but something would be off. In one instance, he returned with cascading purple hair. Another was when he transformed back to his toddler self. He had looked at Tinkerbang with contempt at that moment, with his chubby hands curled in a fist. Other times, he would transform into a different animal. The most memorable ones were the bunny, the eagle, and snake forms. All of them had worn Seungmin’s hat and glasses, which Minho found amusing.  


Finally, after turning into a mouse, Tinkerbang was able to change him back. Seungmin immediately went to feel his face, and inspected himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t have a tail. He sighed in relief, then scowled at the fairy. He covered Jeongin’s ears. Minho didn’t hear what he said, but he guessed that the boy had cursed.  


Chan appeared to have not heard him. “Dang, I think I almost exhausted myself of my own magic.” He wiped some sweat off his brow. “I’ll need to go back into fairy form to conserve my energy.” Magic swirled around him, and he shrunk.  


“Alright!” cheered Peter Han. Like Tinkerbang, he appeared to be unbothered by Seungmin’s recent transformations. Maybe this was a normal occurrence in Neverland. Minho didn’t know how to feel about that. “Is everyone all set and ready to go?”  


“Ready!” Jeongin and Seungmin exclaimed.  


“Uhh…” Minho peered out from the window, and his newfound bravery diminished. It was already quite high up, just three stories up. He couldn’t imagine going higher than that, let alone flying up near the stars. His stomach sank, and Minho felt faint. Suddenly, he thought, he may not be able to make it to Neverland after all.  


That was when he felt a hand slide into his.  


Peter Han smiled gently at him. “Breathe, Minho-hyung,” he said reassuring. He squeezed his hand, and the elder felt the other pat his shoulder.  


Minho felt his ears redden. Good news was that he stopped thinking about heights. Now, he had to figure out a way to stop his heart from beating so damn fast. He realized that Peter Han was staring at him, softly smiling. That didn’t help.  


“I don’t know if that’s possible if you’re looking right at me,” he muttered out loud.  


Peter Pan froze, and Minho paled. Both of them turned beet red.  


Minho chastised himself internally. “Of course he heard you, his face is right in front of yours!”  


Peter Han lightly chuckled, and only came closer. He was still blushing, but he still offered the same smile.  


“Minho-hyung, do you trust me?”  


Slowly, both of them walked to the window ledge, followed by Jeongin and Seungmin. Chan flew right by them, silently observing the scene.  


Minho already knew the answer.  


“I trust you.”  


And with their hands intertwined, the two of them leapt off the ledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tinkerbang in the distance:** WRONG MOVIE
> 
> **Me:** LET ME HAVE MY ALADDIN REFERENCE.
> 
> Anyways, I am probably going to edit the entire series properly once I finish this fanfic. As always, I hope you enjoyed this third chapter, and I wish to update soon. Feel free to leave a comment or say hi!
> 
> Love y'all! ~V


	4. Chapter Four: The Lost Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update >.< and that this chapter is thick as heck. Anyways, enjoy this next installment.

Chapter Four: The Lost Boys

They were _flying_.  


“Think of a wonderful thought, any merry little thought,” rapped Tinkerbang. “Think of Chris-tmas, think of snow, think it’s time for everyone to let Frozen go~”  


Shortly after the two leapt of the ledge, Seungmin and Jeongin had followed suit. Seungmin brought an umbrella with him, insisting that it was better to be safe than sorry. Whether that meant using the device as a parachute, as a weapon, or both, only Seungmin knew. He also decided to wear that black top hat, which, to Minho, did not match with his shark pajamas.  


Jeongin had, of course, brought Woojin with him. He did not want to leave the stuffed bear alone, fearing that either Soongie or Doongie would find him and tear him another rip. Woojin had been under their mother’s needle multiple times. Their parents always said they could give him a new bear, but Jeongin refused. The two were inseparable. Jeongin had tried to get Tinkerbang to spare a bit more pixie dust so that Woojin could fly. Tinkerbang, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist the boy’s pleading face, flew out of reach. Jeongin had then sulked. Peter Han laughed and ruffled his hair.  


“If I could, I would Jeonginnie,” he had told him. “But for now, I think Woojin can rely on you to keep him safe. Don’t you agree?”  


Jeongin had enthusiastically nodded. Nearby, Minho observed him playfully tossing the bear in the air, and flying to catch it. Sometimes, he would miss, and Jeongin would hurriedly fly after him. After Tinkerbang retrieved them both for the 3rd time, Minho gently chastised the boy to stop. Jeongin obeyed, and continued cuddling Woojin for the rest of the trip.  


“Oh, up you go with a drop and beat, where our fates and destiny meet,” continued Tinkerbang. “There’s a Neverland waiting to greet, where the adventures will leave you at the edge of your seat. ‘Cuz every adventure will either make you stay or make you yeet.”  


The fairy was quite content abridging the original lyrics to fit his own style, not that anyone noticed, or knew. He seemed to be holding up just fine, though Peter Han did check up on him from time to time.  


Throughout the journey, Peter Han described Neverland to Minho. Well, in more detail. Minho already knew of the merpeople, the GSeveners, and Captain JYP and his crew, from all the stories he knew and told his siblings.  


“Although they can tease a lot, the merpeople are kind. The GSeveners can be territorial with us it comes to land, but it’s all friendly competition. They’re like older brothers to us, and they always lend a hand when we fight Captain JYP. But that’s also in good nature nowadays. I don’t know how to describe my relationship with him.” He frowned. “Before, we fought because we had different preferences on music. Now, it’s more of us just pulling pranks on him and the rest of his crew, but I respect the old guy. He was a musical prodigy back in the time. He also started critiquing my raps and singing during our sword fights.”  


“I guess you’re both on friendlier terms, Peter Han,” Minho mused.  
“Yeah, right now it’s pretty much a truce,” Peter Han agreed. “And Minho, you don’t have to call me Peter Han. That’s a stage name I created for myself. People I’m close to just call me Jisung. So just call me Jisung.”  


“Alright then, Jisung.”  


Throughout the whole flight, besides watching Seungmin and Jeongin from time to time, Minho kept his eyes glued to Peter Han’s, er, Jisung’s face. Not once did he look down. Minho knew that if he did, he would most likely get sick, so he was not planning to embarrass himself. Besides, he got used to his face so he wasn’t blushing anymore. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t.  


“Land ho!” cried Tinkerbang.  


Surely enough, a land of lush rich green appeared before them, surrounded by cerulean waters that reflected the sun and white clouds above them. A rainbow stretched across Neverland’s sky, and Minho wondered if a pot of gold laid at each end.  


Also, right by the west coast, was an impressive ship, with large billowing sails. Painted underneath a black skull, in bright blue letters, read “JYP”. Captain JYP, wearing a red coat and feathered hat, appeared to be shouting orders. Minho could make out five people, besides the captain, scurrying to the cannons and loading them.  


And the cannons were aimed to where they were.  


Minho became worried. “Uh, Jisung?”  


The boy observed a bit longer, but just chuckled. “It appears that the old captain wants to do some target practice. It’s nothing to worry about.”  


Then the first cannon ball was launched, nearly hitting Seungmin. He immediately whipped out the umbrella, ready to fight.  


The smile fell off Peter Han’s face.  


“Okay, that’s not funny. JYP-nim knows my conditions on how to treat my guests.” He cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled. “JYP-nim, you broke our agreement! You nearly hurt one of my visitors!”  


The ship responded with another cannon ball. This time, it was aimed at him.  


Together, Peter Han and Minho easily dodged it. Tinkerbang rounded up the rest of the flyers and hid behind a cloud.  


“We got to retreat back to base and get back-up,” the fairy commanded. “I can’t use up anymore of my magic for retaliation right now, and we’re outnumbered. The least I can conjure up now is an invisibility spell.”  


“How will I know this is going to work?” Seungmin questioned warily. Since the transformation incident, he was reluctant to be subjected to any more of Tinkerbang’s raw magic.  
Tinkerbang frowned. “It’s the only option we have. It’s either that or we die.”  


“…I’d rather live.”  


“Wise choice.”  


“Are you sure about this Chan-hyung?” asked Peter Pan.  


“Please mate, it’s not like this is the first time I’m doing this.”  


“That doesn’t make it okay.”  


“Eh, at least now you guys will stop pestering me to sleep.”  


Tinkerbang glowed slightly brighter. Minho could see the strain it took on his face, and the way his hands shook.  


“A-bang-ca-da-bangs, protect us from Captain JYP and his fangs!”  


After reciting those words, the fairy went out like a lightbulb. Peter Han cupped the fairy and gently placed him in his sling pouch.  


Nothing seemed to change. “Did it work?” asked Minho. “I can still see you.”  


“Don’t worry, it did. It would be problematic if we couldn’t see each other. The point of this invisibility spell is to be able to avoid the Captain and his crew. Once we make it to home base, the spell will break.” Peter Han explained. “Everyone, follow me!”  


* * *

They had been walking for ten minutes in the thick forest.  


Minho took in all the scenery surrounded him. Brightly feathered birds, friendly mammals, and noisy critters greeted them as they travelled. He knew Seungmin must be having a field day with all the sights. Knowing his brother, he would want to journal everything as soon as he could.  


Jeongin, being already past his bedtime, had grown tired, and so Seungmin was carrying him on his back.  


“You know, you’re only a year younger than me,” Seungmin stated.  


“Actually, it’s five months younger, yet all of you are still babying me.” Jeongin pouted. “Don’t think I don’t know what swear words are.”  


“You are not allowed to start swearing.”  


“Then I’ll fall asleep on your back. Goodnight, hyung.” And he dozed off.  


They continued on in the forest.  


“We’re almost there to the hideout, guys,” Peter Han said cheerfully. “Two of our members should be inside.”  


“Oh right. Tinkerbang-hyung and you were talking about some band that the three of us would be joining?” Minho inquired.  


“Ah, right. Well, Chan-hyung will explain it in more detail later, but yeah, he was planning on assembling a music group. Chan-hyung is the leader, he’s been scouting for members for awhile now. He found me first, then he brought home the two lost boys. After that, he got one of the mermen to join. So far, there’s five of us. With you three, it’s eight now.” He smiled warmly. “Our family is growing, and I am so grateful for it.” He turned and faced forward. “And here we are.”  


They all came to a stop before a large, leave-less, dead tree. Ropes dangled from some of the branches, and they appeared to large circular pieces of wood.  


“Attention!” barked Peter Pan.  


No response.  


He tried again. “Felix, Changbin-hyung, we’re back!”  


It remained quiet.  


“Maybe they went out,” suggested Minho.  


Peter Han shook his head. “No, that’s not it. They want me to do the magic password.”  


Seungmin frowned. “But the fairy is passed out.”  


Their host laughed awkwardly. “No, Seungmin, not a literal magic password. I have to do a dance. They want me to embarrass myself.”  


“Yes,” agreed a voice from the tree. “Please do the magic password.”  


“With good reason,” added a deeper voice. “We don’t want any imposters infiltrating our base.” Maniacal laughter followed. Minho wondered how those two weren’t the imposters, but from the way Jisung was sighing, this seemed to be a normal occurrence.  


“I am going to kill those two,” Peter Han muttered. Taking a deep breath, his face suddenly lit up, and his cheeks became chubbier. He made a peace sign with his left hand, and brought it close to his face.  


“I wuv you, you wuv me, we’re a happy family~”  


Minho was speechless at the scene. Jisung continued his aegyo, as the voices in the trunk roared in laughter. Seungmin looked down at the ground, mumbling, “Shoot Me”, as Jeongin slept.  


Afterwards, applause echoed from inside, and one of the circular pieces lifted, revealing a hidden entrance.  


The first voice spoke. “Okay, you can come in now. The others can, too.”  


“However, next time, they have to do it,” stated the other voice.  


Peter Han scowled, but then smiled, and led Minho and Seungmin inside.  


The inside of the tree was revealed to be wide staircase. Small candles lit the way as they descended the steps. Down below, the retreat of two individuals could be heard, from the quick, thundering stomps down the stairs. It roused Jeongin from his nap.  


“Hyung, where are we?” he asked.  


“We’re inside Peter Han’s hideout,” Seungmin replied. “Luckily for you, you missed a cringey performance.”  


“It wasn’t that bad,” Minho defended.  


“You don’t have to defend me, Minho-hyung.” Peter Han shook his head, chuckling. “That wasn’t my best show. Next time, I’ll be able to show you a better version.”  


They reached the bottom of the stairs. In front, was an entrance to a homely, carpeted space. Instruments and furs laid across the floor. On one side of the wall, was a target, where a few crooked arrows hanged. Awaiting them were two enthusiastic males, both wearing different animal onesies, a leopard and a skunk. On a nearby couch, a strikingly handsome man was immersed in his novel. Minho recognized the book. It was The Three Muskateers.  


“Welcome to Treeracha!” greeted the one in the leopard. “I’m Felix, and this is Changbin.” He directed towards the one wearing black skunk.  


Changbin shook their hands. “Where’s Chan-hyung?”  


“He’s sort of passed out right now,” Peter Han answered. “Could one of you grab the enchanted water?”  


Felix nodded and retrieved one of the flasks on a nearby shelf. The male on the couch now joined them, closing his book.  


“Part of me wants to keep him asleep,” he said. “He hasn’t been getting enough rest.”  


“I know, but we also know he’s gonna be mad that he slept on our new members,” Peter Han countered.  


“Oh, that’s awesome!” He turned towards Minho and Seungmin. “Welcome to the team. I’m Hyunjin, your residential merman.” He gave a friendly wave.  


Changbin took the fairy, and laid him on a stool. Removing the stopper, he gently sprinkled drops of the liquid over him.  


Tinkerbang’s arms and legs sprung up, and he sparkled. He stood on the stool, and did a few stretches.  


“Well, that was refreshing,” he said.  


“Dude, that was only 30 minutes. You need to sleep more,” complained Felix.  


Their leader waved it off. “Nah, I’m all good. I promise I’ll sleep later. Properly. Besides, we have guests.” He transformed to his human form, and turned to Minho.  


“I assumed that Jisung has told you some things?” he asked. Then, his eyes twinkled mischievously. “Also, are you two still holding hands?”  


Peter Han and Minho instinctively looked at their conjoined hands, and both turned beet red. They let go of each other.  


Minho nodded, ignoring the giggles best as he could. “Yeah. He told us how you’re creating a music group and that you’ve been recruiting around people, including us.”  


Tinkerbang smiled. “Exactly. You know me as Tinkerbang, but I mainly go as Bang Chan here. So far, there’s me, Jisung, and Changbin, who are the rapping unit. We call ourselves 3Racha. Next, I have Hyunjinnie and Felix, and I was planning for you to join them for the dancing and choreography. Finally, while all of us are good vocals, I wanted to have some core vocalists, too. That’s where Seungmin and Jeonginnie come in.”  


Changbin whistled. “Wow. I didn’t know you had this much planned out already.”  


“Sleeping helped,” the fairy admitted. “I was able to plan this much out while I was dreaming.” He frowned.  


“Something is off. I feel that it’s unbalanced. There’s three people in each sub-unit, except for the vocals. I feel there should be one more member.”  


“But we’ve already talked to everyone on Neverland,” Peter Han stated. “And we’ve visited Earth so many times already.” He paused. “Maybe I could be a vocalist too,” he offered.  


“No, you’re already doing enough with producing and rapping with Chan-hyung and Changbin-hyung,” interjected Felix.  


“Right,” agreed Tinkerbang. “I mean, I will still give you some lines to sing sometimes. But it isn’t fair that I ask you to do more. Nor would it be fair to put all the pressure on these two.” He looked at Seungmin and Jeongin. “You two are our youngest members. There has to be an older, experienced figure to help you guys out.”  


“But where are we going to find someone like that?” Hyunjin asked.  


Tinkerbang tapped his fingers against his fingers, lost in thought.  


He repeated words like a mantra. “When there is a will, there is a way. When there is a will, there is a way.”  


Midway, Seungmin groaned, telling Jeongin to get off his back. The fairy’s eyes caught on the teddy that the youngest recruit was holding.  


“Hey, that’s a cute bear you got there,” Chan said, looking at the worn toy.  


Jeongin pouted, hiding him away. “Woojin doesn’t talk to strangers.”  


The fairy laughed. “Are you sure about that?” Pixie dust started to swirl around him, again.  


Minho didn’t realize what was going on. No, not when Hyunjin’s eyes widened, not when Peter Han gave Chan an unsure look.  


Not until Seungmin swore. That’s when Tinkerbang outstretched his arm, summoning raw magic to his left hand.  


“I swear if you pull off any more fairy shit-” started Seungmin.  


Minho could not unsee the maniacal expression Tinkerbang had on his face. It was a look of pure madness, pure genius.  


What did he get himself and his siblings into?  


“Why don’t we ask him ourselves?”  


“Chan-hyung, don’t-”  


“A-bang-ca-da-bang!”  


Jeongin, startled, made a dolphin screech, as he dropped Woojin when the magic zap hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the rap in the beginning, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, feel free to comment and share me your thoughts!  
> Until next time,
> 
> ~V


	5. Chapter Five: The Beginning of Stray Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long, enjoy!

Bathed in golden light, the plush’s form began to grow bigger.  


And bigger. Until he was taller than Minho himself.  


A human, wearing a comfortable bear onesie, stood in the teddy’s place. At first, he looked confused. To him, the world seemed smaller than before. He then caught sight of Jeongin, who’s jaw had dropped lower than Felix’s voice.  


Actually, most of the boys in the cave, including Felix himself, were gaping at Tinkerbang’s new creation. Save for Jisung, who was groaning and muttering of the magic infractions that has been committed, and, of course, Chan. He looked at his audience, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. The fairy then looked at Woojin and let out a low whistle.  


“Jeongin, are you okay?” the new human exclaimed. He went to approach him.  


The boy, still awestruck, looked at the empty space on the ground, and then back at him.  


“Woojinnie?” he asked.  


“Well, it’s more of Woojin-hyung, since I am older than you.”  


“Reasonable,” thought Minho. Teddy Woojin was created by his grandmother before Minho was born. He remembered that the elderly lady had a passion for creating stuffed animals. While she had made plenty for them, Woojin was the most coveted among them despite his old age.  


Older bear plushie plus life-giving magic now equated to an older human form. It was at this moment Minho knew that all of his former logic flew out the window.  


Meanwhile, Changbin and Felix whispered furiously to each other. They kept fearfully glancing at Woojin, and then at Chan. Afterwards, Changbin cleared his throat.  


“Oi Tinkerbang-hyung, we weren’t some random plushies you found too…right?” questioned Felix. He felt his cat ears, tracing his fingers on the rims.  


Chan laughed. “Nah, you were definitely not inanimate objects, just lost.”  


Changbin breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank go-”  


“I mean, you were some stray cat roaming the alleys, and I found Binnie near a trash can, sooo...”  


“WHAT?!”  


“Ha ha ha, I’m just messing with you.” He ruffled Felix’s hair, and offered Changbin an apologetic smile, who scowled in return. “You remember, don’t you? Jisung and I took you guys in.”  


Changbin slowly nodded. “I remember being human in the first place. I was 19. Well, I’m still 19.”  


Felix scratched his head. “My memory is fuzzy, but I think I sort of do. I was 18 when you found me in…was it Australia?”  


Bang Chan laughed. “Yeah, that’s where I’m from, too.”  


It appeared that he didn’t mean to slip that detail, because he froze.  


“Wait what?!” Hyunjin exclaimed in surprise, startling the elder. Minho and his brothers also had the same reaction. Although he did not expect the Lost Boys and merman to share the same response, even incredulously.  


Jisung frowned. “I thought you were born in Neverland.”  


The fairy smiled uneasily, and Minho suspected this wasn’t a topic he wanted to dwell upon. “I wasn’t exactly born a fairy, either. Believe it or not, I was...once mortal, too. I remember being 21. The rest…I have no recollection.”  


“You were in Neverland way before I was.”  


“Yeah, I’ve been the longest.” Chan chuckled. “I guess I’m both the hyung and leader here, lol.”  


“I’m 21, too.”  


Woojin had spoken.  


Currently, he had got Jeongin and Seungmin to sit on either side of his lap, and had one of the blankets wrapped around them, keeping them warm. Jeongin looked like he was in heaven. Seungmin squirmed, but didn’t protest the closeness.  


Chan raised his eyebrows. “Neverland doesn’t exactly do dates, but I remember that my birthday’s on October 3rd. What about you?”  


Woojin smiled. “I was born on April 8th.”  


“So, the bear is the hyung? Uh, I mean, Woojin-hyung.” Seungmin asked.  


The former teddy laughed. “I guess that’s the case, Seungminnie. Ever since Minho was a toddler, I took care for all three of you guys. I was always the oldest back at home.” He looked at the others. “Now I just have five more younger siblings to add to my family.”  


Tinkerbang hummed in amusement. “Well, I’m glad that I have someone else the same age as me. Woojin-hyung, can you sing?”  


“I think I can try. I always hear these three guys when they’re practicing.”  


He started singing some old nursery rhymes, and everyone was awestruck. Minho wondered if magic had anything to do with it, as his voice left them entranced. “He has the voice of an angel,” whispered Felix.  


The two brothers, who remained on his lap, swayed to the melody. Jeongin yawned, and a minute later, Seungmin did as well. Their eyes drooped, being lulled by Woojin’s singing.  


When he was finished, everyone quietly applauded. Chan grinned excitedly.  


“You’re definitely are going to be my main vocal,” he stated.  


Jisung looked at him worriedly. “Chan-hyung, aren’t The Fairy High Council going to get mad at you? You brought a plushie to life.”  


The fairy waved him off. “When aren’t they mad about something? I’ll just say he’s another human I picked up along with these three. I’m pretty sure they’ve heard of Toy Story. Anyways, I think some of you are hungry. I’ll go fix up a late-night meal. Does anyone have requests?”  


Peter Han still looked unsure, but Woojin raised his hand.  


“I’ve never eaten human food before…or any food, really. It’s pretty hard when you’re always stuffed.” He chuckled at his own joke, and the others laughed as well. “If it’s okay, I’d like to try chicken.”  


The fairy gave a thumbs up. “I think Felix and Changbin bartered for one this morning. Alright, one roasted chicken, coming right up!” He glanced at his skunk-onesie friend. “Changbinnie, can you help me?”  


Changbin nodded, but Woojin raised his hand.  


“I would like to also learn to cook, and offer some assistance. It’s a lot of work preparing food…I remember how long it took to create the Thanksgiving dinner.”  


Chan grinned once more. There was no doubt he was happy with bringing Woojin to life. “There’s no better place to learn than Chan’s Kitchen. Join us!”  


Beaming, Woojin attempted to stand up, but remembered and looked down at the individuals on his lap. Both had dozed off and were sound asleep. “First, I think it’s time to settle these two to bed.”  


Minho sighed. His brothers did have a long day. “I’m sorry to bother, but is there a place for them to sleep?”  


“They can have my bed,” Jisung offered.  


He frowned. “Are you sure? Where will you sleep?”  


The host waved it off. “It’s fine. You’re our guests, and it’s a big space enough for all of us.”  


Together, Minho and Woojin carried the sleeping members. Jisung directed them to a massive bed, hidden away in a corner by scarlet curtains. He set aside some pencils and sheets that were scattered around. Minho could make out some words, such as “I See”. Gently, they rested the two on the bed, and quietly tucked them in. Woojin, satisfied with the sight, followed Tinkerbang and Changbin to the kitchen, which was another room in the spacious hideout.  


Minho felt a presence behind him, and found Felix shyly approaching him.  


“So Channie-hyung said you’re a dancer. Could you show me?” Hyunjin also joined them.  


Minho smiled warmly. He finally found other dancers around his age. “Sure, I’d be happy to.”  


Hyunjin grinned. “Jisung, drop some beats.”  


* * *

Chan lead the way, giving a mini tour of Treeracha as they headed the way to the kitchen.  


“This is our magically suspended lake. I know, it looks sick. It used to be a small pond, but sometimes Hyunjin sleeps over, so we made it bigger to accommodate him.”  


“That’s our dance studio. When we start planning our choreography, we’re going to do in there. The mirrors are there are literally crystal clear, and the floors are clean and polished.”  


“That’s our recording studio. We got all the latest fairy and earth tech in there…I may have travelled to the future once.” Changbin gasped, but the fairy quickly hushed him. “Hey, future earth microphones are more advanced than the ones they have here in Neverland. You can’t blame me for being tempted.”  


“It’s a wonder how you’re not kicked out of Neverland,” his friend muttered.  


Tinkerbang ignored him, and continued with the tour.  


“That is our storage room. We store our supplies and extra stuff in here. We also store our ammo here. If Captain JYP ever attacks, we come here. There’s a secret passageway from there that leads to a safe house, in case Treeracha ever gets compromised. Of course, with me around, that won’t ever happen.”  


“And now, welcome to Chan’s kitchen.”  


Compared to the other modern rooms, the kitchen had a similar style as the den. The surrounding walls were all wood, and vines with beautiful pink flowers decorated them. A fridge and sink, the most recent additions, were a shiny gold colour. The floor was styled with parquet wood tiles, and the cupboards and drawers had cursive letters etched on them, labelling their contents: Cups, Pots and Pans, Cutlery, and so on. A single quote, “Blessings Wait for You”, was hung above the fridge as a painting.  


Woojin admired the homely space, as Changbin opened the freezer and took out a frozen chicken.  


“So first, we are going to have to thaw the chicken,” explained Chan. “Changbin is going to put it in some hot warm water. While it’s thawing, we’re going to prepare some food.”  


Together, they first taught Woojin how to hold a knife (“Whoa mate, be careful, it’s sharp), how to use it (“Hyung, you can crush the cloves with the side of the blade, like this”), and they prepared the vegetables and herbs.  


At first, Chan didn’t want to put the task of slicing the meat already to the former bear, but as he struggled to cut off one of the legs, Woojin had simply ripped it off with his bare hands. However, he needed to watch his strength and grip. He had used too much force, and he had hit Changbin square in the jaw with the drumstick. The rapper stumbled back from the force, rubbing the area where the meat hit.  


“Are you okay?” Woojin dropped the piece in the bowl, and went to inspect him for injuries.  


Changbin shrugged him off, laughing quietly. “I’m okay, Woojin-hyung.. You’re really strong. Just maybe use the knife next time.”  


Woojin inspected his chin once more, making sure there wasn’t any bruises. “Alright. Let me know if it hurts again.”  


“Okay, Woojin-hyung.” He glanced at Tinkerbang. “He must be in a really good mood today to cook without magic. It must be because we finally got our band.”  


“You betcha that’s why,” agreed Chan. He turned up the heat on the stove. “Now let’s get cooking!”  


* * *

The three dancers gave each other dance demonstrations to each other, with Jisung handling the magical music player. Minho noted the difference of style between them. Choosing a music genre he never heard of (Jisung said it was called dubstep), Felix’s moves were faster and energetic, and he never missed a beat. Hyunjin’s were sharper and passionate, dancing to classical Beethoven. Jisung had offered Minho a slow beat, which was just to his taste. He was nervous performing in front of people he never met, without his brothers’ support. Minho’s style was smoother and sexier, and he didn’t know how they would react. So, he focused on Jisung, directing his facial expressions and eyes on him the entire time.  


“Jisung, you’re supposed to be beatboxing, not ogling Minho-hyung,” teased Felix. “If you want, I can take over.”  


Peter Han scowled at his friend, face reddening. “He’s the one staring at me! Also, I’m still your hyung, you know.”  


“By a day.”  


He paused between beats to stick his tongue out. “I’ll manage, thank you very much.”  


After he finished, they all complimented each other. Felix talked about how he learned to dance back in an art school on earth, and Minho learned from Hyunjin that he was self-taught as a mermaid, until Chan had agreed to mentor him when he got legs.  


“I had always wanted to walk on land, and dance in the forests like the land dwellers do, like Jinyoung-hyung.”  


“Who’s Jinyoung?” asked Minho.  


“He’s one of the GSevener hyungs. They’re a famous band of hunters who are also mad talented around Neverland,” explained Felix. “He is an amazing dancer.”  


“Jinyoung-hyung is also a merman, but he moved out of Mermaid Lagoon awhile back.” Hyunjin added, speaking with admiration. “He’s my idol.” He smiled shyly.  


“You should tell him next time we see them,” quipped Jisung.  


Hyunjin flushed. “What, no! I’d be too embarrassed.”  


“Why not? I think you should,” agreed Minho. “He’d be happy to hear that you appreciate his talent and look up to him.”  


“Yeah Hyunjinnie-hyung, don’t be a chicken!”  


“Did someone say chicken?”  


The cooking trio arrived, wheeling in a cart with a jug of orange juice and steaming hot food. Minho’s mouth watered at the dish’s aroma.  


The seven of them headed to the dinner table, and set up the plates and cutlery. Thanking for the meal, they dug in. They watched Woojin take his first bite of food, and to Changbin and Chan’s delight, he loved the chicken, complimenting the recipe. Changbin told the other four of the kitchen shenanigans, while Jisung gave a review of the first dance-off to the chefs. After, Felix said they should visit the GSeveners to tell them that they finally had nine members.  


“I haven’t seen BamBam for a while,” mused Chan. “I wonder how he’s holding up on the other side of the river. Yeah, maybe we should pay them a visit.”  


“What should we call ourselves, hyung?”  


Tinkerbang smiled. “After Woojin became human, I came up with the perfect name: Stray Kids. We’re all young adults who have strayed but have found each other, as family.”  


“I love it,” complimented Changbin. “We are still astray, but we’re now together.”  


“We are each other’s home,” added Felix.  


Everyone cheered and nodded, agreeing upon the name.  


Together, they cleaned up after themselves. Felix and Hyunjin offered to do the dishes, so Jisung and Minho helped stack the dishes onto the cart. Woojin, Chan, and Changbin wiped down the table and swept the floor. Once everything was done, Felix and Hyunjin returned. They sat on the carpet, listening to Peter Han play his flute. The clock chimed 11 o’clock.  


“Well, that’s my cue to leave,” said Hyunjin. “I got to head back to the lagoon before the spell runs out.”  


“You sure you don’t want to sleep over in the lake?” called Jisung.  


The merman shook his head. “Thanks, but I promised the others I’d be back tonight.” He shook Minho’s hand. “It was fun meeting and dancing with today. See you tomorrow, everyone!” He waved at them, and ran up the stairs, exiting Treeracha.  
“Yeah, I think it’s time to hit the hay for all of us. G’night, mates.” He transformed back into a fairy, and flew into a hole of a wooden pillar. Inside was a hollow space offering the fairy privacy, but also the view of the den’s entrance, in case of intruders.  
Changbin and Felix went to their bunk beds, Changbin taking ownership of the top, while Felix settled at the bottom, quickly falling asleep.  


Woojin went back to where Jeongin and Seungmin laid. Finding another blanket, he wrapped himself up, and snuggled against the two. Jeongin turned, and held onto the eldest’s arm, while Seungmin wrapped his arms around the youngest. Minho smiled at the sight.  


He expected Jisung to join them, as there was room for one more, but was surprised to find him setting up a space on the carpet.  


“Jisung, it’s okay, I can sleep here,” insisted Minho.  


The younger male shook his dead. “Hyung, you’re my guest. It would be impolite of me for you to sleep on the ground.”  


“No, you already were hospitable enough. You fed us. I’ll take the floor.”  


“No, I’m taking it. You can take the bed, Minho-hyung.”  


“Jisung!”  


“Minho-hyung!”  


“If you two keep on bickering, I’ll take the bed,” offered Changbin from above.  


Peter Han sighed. “Please go to sleep, Changbin-hyung.”  


“Fine, fine.” The dubbed dark rapper turned around, away from the two.  


“You know what?” Minho found a pillow nearby, and grabbed another blanket. “Since neither of us wants the bed, I’ll just sleep here as here.”  


He plopped down right next to Jisung, who sputtered in bafflement.  


“Hyung, you’re really stubborn, aren’t you?”  


“Mmm, I’ve been told that before. Why do you think I didn’t want to grow up?”  


He didn’t receive a response, so he turned to face him.  


“Goodnight, Jisung-”  


Until he found himself staring into the other male’s brown eyes once more.  


Peter Han had the blanket covering most of his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. That only resulted in the elder to turn pink as well. He swore he heard Felix snort and giggle between his snores. Maybe he knew, heck, maybe he wasn’t even asleep.  


Jisung muffled, “Good night”, and he finally looked away.  


With that, the two remained at each other’s side, and the Stray Kids dreamed, unaware of the chaos that the future had waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended with that sentence.  
> Well, this chapter was more focused on the relationships between the characters than the plot itself, though there are some things I did plant. Boi this was supposed to be a quick fluffy crack fic I could quickly finish, but my writer arse now has conjured a whole storyline for it. I'm mad at myself (I HAVE LIKE SIX OTHER FICS TO DO) while also excited.  
> My uni classes are restarting tomorrow, so I'm not sure how frequent I'll be able to update. I apologize in advance.  
> Until next time,
> 
> ~V


	6. Chapter Six: Buried Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO THICK  
> I hope you enjoy this next installment, and please know that I have nothing against sharks, thanks.

Captain Park Jinyoung was grumpy. And whenever he was grumpy, so would be Sungjin.  


Wonpil knew when the first mate was grumpy, he would go and kill the mosquitos by himself. And not with nets, either. It was the bloodsucking pests against Sungjin’s bare hands. With that in mind, he decided not to pester him.  


He sighed, mopping the main deck. He wiped away the soot that stained the floor from their unsuccessful attack on Peter Han. Dowoon usually helped him as well, but Brian had taken him for vocal training. Jae was supposed to take his place. Instead, the oldest crew member was stuck doing cannon duty.  


“No, not Brian,” remembered the keyboardist. “He’s Young K now.”  


The captain’s door swung open, and Wonpil immediately stopped, saluting.  


“Good morning, Captain!”  


The pirate looked at him, acknowledging him. He wore a simple white dress shirt and black pants. His brown buckled shoes were still polished, along with the gold hook that glinted in the sunlight.  


“Good morning, Wonpil. I see that you’re doing your due diligence.”  


“Yes, Captain.”  


“You can stop mopping for now. Call the rest of the crew. We need to talk.”  


Wonpil nodded. “Guys, the captain wants to speak to us!”  


Jae, who was within earshot, took it upon himself to call Sungjin. Wonpil was grateful for that. He went down the stairs, where the remaining two were practicing, beckoning them.  


They all gathered around their Captain, who was pacing back and forth.  


“I’m assuming you all know why I summoned you here.”  


They remained quiet, not knowing whether or not to speak.  


JYP continued on. “Peter Han has returned to Neverland, along with that fairy, Tinkerbell.”  


“Tinkerbang, sir,” corrected Young K.  


“Yes, Tinkerbang. It appears that he has brought three more members to add to that band of his.”  


Dowoon raised his hand. “Captain, may I have permission to speak?”  


“Yes Dowoon, you may.”  


The drummer cast his eyes, hesitant.  


He finally spoke.  


“I thought our crew and the Lost Boys were on good terms.”  


The Captain pondered over this, and shook his head.  


“We are, Dowoon. However, things have been amiss in Neverland. Magic usage has been abused, and dark forces are gaining power. Fairies have been going missing. With the arrival of more inhabitants, I’m afraid the unbalance will only get worse from here. Hopefully our cannon attack scared them off and they leave today. I don’t want any casualities.”  


“Perhaps they could be allies, Captain,” suggested Jae. “They’re old enough for battle, should it come to that.”  


“No. They’re still young and inexperienced.”  


“Captain, may I remind you that Peter Han was the one who sliced off your hand and fed it the Crocodile.”  


“…he took me by surprise.”  


“And he was successful.”  


“I will not recruit them for this cause. It’s too dangerous. I was planning on asking the GSeveners for their assistance.”  


“The GSeveners?” The five members looked at each other, skeptical. “Captain, they march to the beat of their own drum.”  


“So do the Lost Boys. The difference is that they have more experience and knowledge of the forests here.”  


Wonpil frowned. “Even if they are more suited, I don’t know if JB-ssi had forgiven us for our last raid.”  


Sungjin shook his head. “Why do we even keep up this villain profile Captain? I understand you want to protect the younger folks, but who is going to help us when we’re in trouble? It’ll be hard to gain allies if we always antagonize them.”  


“I have my reasons.”  


He looked fondly at his crew. Yoon Do Woon, who he had found scavenging coconuts on the beach. Kim Won Pil and Brian K, who he found bickering as they gathered firewood. And Park Jae Hyung, who had been practicing his swordsmanship. Sungjin, who had been with him since they had flown to Neverland all those years ago. He saw these young men as his sons. “I am grateful for the five of you, and for your secrecy. These secrets are something no one outside of us should ever know.”  


“Yet you still keep secrets from us, Captain.”  


Jae had spoken up. He avoided the Captain’s glare, focusing on the hilt of his saber.  


“Captain, you should trust us now. We’ve been together for four years now. You’re extending your protection onto us, but we need to know what we’re getting into. What do you and Sungjin know that we don’t?” He lifted his eyes, staring straight at the Captain. “What was it that made Junhyeok leave?” he asked, softly.  


They stayed in silence, waiting for Captain JYP to answer.  


Instead, he turned his back to them, heading towards his quarters.  


“Finish cleaning up the rest of the ship. We’ll leave for the GSeveners tonight at sunset.”  


The swordsman would not take it. “Captain, I want an answer.”  


“You are no position to demand for one, Jae.”  


He shook his head, laughing. “Then, do you expect us to walk into a battle blind?”  


“Do you trust me?”  


The captain held the door knob, not facing them. The question caught Jae off guard. He didn’t know what to respond. The other crew members didn’t know what to do, either. They shuffled in their positions, unsure if the two would duel. It would not be the first time.  


Captain JYP repeated the question. “Jae, do you trust me?”  


Finally, Jae silently cursed, removing his cap. He ran his fingers through his dyed blond hair, and sighed.  


“Yes, Captain, I do. I trust you with my life. I just want to know what you’re hiding.”  


“I will tell you soon. I will tell you all everything. But right now, we need to make sure this ship is in top shape. Sungjin, assist Wonpil in mopping the ship. Jae, go to the armoury and make sure all of our weapons are in working condition. Young K and Dowoon, I want you to get the best wine we have. That’ll be our peace offering for the GSeveners. Remember, we leave at sunset.”  


“Understood, Captain,” they replied in unison.  


With that, he shut the door, leaving Wonpil to ponder what dangerous secrets he was fighting so hard to protect.

* * *

Minho did not expect to be woken up with a merman alarm.  


He also did not know that Hyunjin could yell so loud. Aren’t mermaids’ voices supposed to be soothing? Maybe that was a stereotype.  


That is how the main dancer found himself being startled awake at 7 am. Jisung, who had remained next to him that night, also screamed, so both of Minho’s ears were ringing. Felix had shot up from his bed, hitting his head in the process. The loud bang awoke Changbin. He ducked his head below to make sure his bunkmate was alright. The three boys on the main bed rose groggily. Woojin yawned, and promptly began to fold the blankets around them. Jeongin rubbed his eyes as Seungmin threw a pillow in protest. It landed harmlessly near Hyunjin’s feet.  


The merman grinned, pleased at the results. “It’s been awhile since I’ve woken up before everyone else.”  


“Not everyone.”  


Chan, in human form, appeared from the entrance, with a cart full of breakfast. “Chop chop everyone, and get yourselves cleaned up. We got a lot of work to do today.”  


Everyone tidied their bed space, and they took turns using the bathroom. Luckily, the Lost Boys had spare onesies and sanitation supplies. Seungmin found himself a dog one, and was pleased with it. Jeongin had immediately grabbed the Great White shark, much to Hyunjin’s delight, hugging him as the younger whined. Felix gave Minho another cat onesie, one that he said he had bought but was a size too big for him.  


They all ate the meal that Chan had prepared for them (“Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day”). Felix, who was still feeling hungry, left to scavenge for more food in the kitchen. When he returned, Chan narrowed at the contents the fellow Aussie carried in his arms.  


“It’s my cheese stick,” Felix claimed.  


“Oh no it’s not.” The fairy stood up from his place at the table. “I was saving that for later.” Minho and his brothers paused eating, not knowing what was happening. Meanwhile, the others continued devouring the food before them.  


“No, it’s my cheese stick.”  


“No, it’s not.”  


To his horror, Felix defiantly sunk his teeth into the bread. Giving him a quick glare, Tinkerbang stormed out of the room.  


“Shouldn’t someone stop them?” whispered Minho.  


“Nah, this happens all the time.” Jisung contently took Chan’s uneaten food. He split the toast in half, saving one for himself and giving the other half to Minho. He gave the rest of the bacon to Seungmin, and the glass of milk to Jeongin. “By the time those two are done, they’ll have eaten up half the fridge.”  


Changbin sighed. “Good thing we’re going to see the GSevener hyungs today. I heard they made a good catch of fish yesterday. We can trade some for Chan’s pixie dust.”  


Speaking of the fairy, he came back, holding packaged snacks in his fist.  


Felix paled. “You wouldn’t dare.”  


“I fricking do.”  


He unwrapped the cooked meat, keeping eye contact with the smaller cat.  


“It’s my sausage now, mate.”  


He devoured the top half, and Felix screamed.  


The two continued on, stealing and eating the other’s favourite foods in each other’s faces. It was only when Chan brought out the leftover chicken that Woojin put his food down.  


The former bear whisked the dish from the fairy. “I think you guys have eaten enough. You both have had yogurt, blueberries, croissants…yeah, you guys ate a lot. This chicken is our dinner, so unless you want me to eat it myself, please stop and call it a truce.”  


Felix and Chan quickly nodded. “Yes, Woojin-hyung.”  


“Good.”  


The spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast in peace, and the chicken was saved for later consumption.

* * *

On the way to the GSevener Camp, Hyunjin had started a game of tag, slapping his hand on Changbin, surprising him. “Tag, you’re it!”  


Jeongin dodged when Changbin tried to touch him. Frustrated, the dark rapper turned his attention to Seungmin. He was successful, poking the boy on the side. Then, Seungmin had caught him and tagged him right back. They went on back and forth until Felix complained that he felt left out. Changbin then sent chase after him, causing the boy to shriek in giggles as he ran away.  


Peter Han and Minho opted out of the game, in order to make sure no one ran too far. They stayed back, holding some game for trading. Woojin and Chan remained at the front, leading the way. Both appeared to be discussing about food, the fairy explaining to the oldest on how to grill a steak.  


They reached the end of the forest. A large river laid before them, the current loud and alive.  


“We need to walk upstream. Once you see a campsite, that will be where the GSeveners are at.”  


They continued walking, as the sun peeked from the clouds.  


Neverland was certainly a magical place, untouched by human civilization. Blue birds flew freely across the sky, and he had never seen grass so fresh and green. However, one thing that was strange was that the water wasn’t blue. Maybe it was just normal for the water to be that colour, but to Minho, it seemed weird. “Chan-hyung, are the rivers in Neverland normally purplish?” he called out.  


Chan inspected the river, frowning. “Well, during this season, sometimes the river would be, but this is way darker than it usually is. I hope no idiot is polluting. The merpeople would be pissed.”  


Hyunjin nodded in assertation. “Jihyo-noona was talking with us last night. Most of the bodies in Neverland are like this. No one knows why. She said it was still safe to drink, but I’m not taking any chances. I’ve been using the shower back in Treeracha.”  


“Hopefully it’s nothing bad,” murmured Jeongin.  


Minho noticed some figures up farther in the river. As they came closer, they appeared to be yelling to each other. One of them held a spear, attempting to stab something in the water, while four other members fumbled with a fishing net. Another fairy flew above the water, casting spells. A lone swimmer, no, merman, swam in the river, wrestling a creature.  


Felix paled, realizing what it was. “Chan-hyung, is that a shark?!”  


“That’s not possible.” Jisung marched forward to get a better view. “Oh my gosh…”  


Tinkerbang shared the same reaction. “Sharks never swim to these parts. They wouldn’t survive. And bloody…that thing is massive.”  


The spear broke, sinking beneath the waves. One of the guys at the net left the others, grabbing a spare. The merman swimming in the water, overpowered, sunk. The fairy transformed into a merman as well, diving after him.  


“We have to help them!” yelled Hyunjin.  


He dived into the water, and the boys leapt to action. Chan transformed into fairy form, energy balls ablaze. Felix took out his nun chucks, yelling out a war cry alongside Changbin. Minho had no idea how he would use the weapons in the water.  


Jisung unsheathed his dagger, and looked at the other four. He handed his bundle of game to Woojin. “You guys help Mark-hyung and the others with the net,” he commanded.  


Woojin, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Minho nodded, and went up to the others.  


The three GSeveners looked at the new habitants. “Who are you guys?” questioned one of them. He appeared to be the tallest of them, towering over Minho by around 10cm.  


“We’re with Chan-hyung and the others,” Minho replied. “We’re here to help.”  


He nodded. “Alright. I’m Yugyeom. The one yelling at Jackson-hyung, that’s spear dude, right now is JB-hyung, our leader. The other two with me are Youngjae-hyung and Mark-hyung.” He shrugged at the bag behind him. “We need another net to cast out, in case this one breaks. Could you guys unfold it and get ready?”  


“We’ll do that.” The four set out to work, unfolding the net. “I’m Minho, and these are my brothers Seungmin and Jeongin. The one in the bear suit is Woojin-hyung.”  


“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  


“As it is ours.”  


Hyunjin’s head lifted above the waters.  


“Guys, get ready! BamBam-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung are going to throw the shark of the water. On the count of three!” He dived back in.  


JB counted them down, shouting.  


“Three…”  


“Two…”  


“ONE!”  


The two mermen, alongside BamBam, leapt over the water, their mermaid scales glistening in the sunlight. Hyunjin’s tail was a deep obsidian, while Jinyoung’s was shining silver. With them, a massive Great White, bigger than the onesie that Jeongin wore, roared. Minho had never seen a live shark before, but surely their teeth weren’t that big. It looked like it had fangs, and its eyes were pitch black.  


It was unnatural.  


Mark, Yugyeom, and Youngjae intercepted the big fish, wrapping the net around it. When the net loosened, Minho and the others stepped forward, tightening the bound with the second net. He almost felt sorry for the creature when it stopped moving.  


Hyunjin transformed into his human form, but Jinyoung remained in his merman form, as did BamBam.  


“Chan…” said the fairy. “I overused my powers…could you change us?”  


“Gotcha, mate. A-bang-ca-da-bang!”  


The two changed into their human forms. Jinyoung groaned, and Hyunjin rushed to his side, supporting him. BamBam appeared to be less unscathed, but winced when Jackson hugged him.  


“Great Whites aren’t aggressive unless provoked,” said JB. “Even then, why would someone mess with a shark? It’s just stupid.”  


“This thing must be the reason why we haven’t caught as much fish these days,” murmured Mark.  


“I guess this guy is going to be our lunch then,” muttered Youngjae. “I was looking forward to some salmon.”  


“Actually.” Jisung stepped forward, with the game they had brought with them. “We were going to trade you for some fish in exchange for some wild birds we caught. But we can take some of the shark too.”  


JB grinned. “Then I guess we’re feasting today. Let’s all gather together and eat!”

* * *

“That’s an impressive crew you got, Chan. Congratulations, dude.”  


BamBam patted his friend on the back. The two fairies, currently in human form, walked inside the camp. Unlike Treeracha, the base of the GSeveners was out in the open. However, intruders weren’t a worry. It was well protected by magical barriers, along with four giant felines owned by the fairy. They had come across Latte, who was guarding the east entrance. BamBam patted the white cat on the hat, and offered it some of the catch. They continued on their way to his tent.  


The two groups had gathered around the GSevener campfire, happily chitchatting as they prepared the food. Woojin and Mark took turns rotating the wild birds over the spit, a nice smoky scent coming from them. Youngjae and Yugyeom went to harvest some corn, roasting the sweet cobs. The rest of them set up the logs, around the main fire. As they ate, they shared funny stories about each other, earning laughs. Chan told the GSeveners that he finally had all the members and were now Stray Kids. Everyone had cheered.  


Later, Hyunjin had announced that he was taking Jinyoung back to the lagoon to recover and report to Jihyo. BamBam then also stood up, saying he needed to go back to his tent to tend his wounds. Chan had volunteered to go with him.  


“Woojinnie gives off a strong aroma of magic. Where did you exactly find him?”  


Chan laughed awkwardly. “Funny story, about that…”  


BamBam groaned. “Don’t tell me he was a bear you found in the woods.”  


“Nope. He used to be Jeonginnie’s teddy bear back on earth. I needed a third singer-please don’t glare at me like that.”  


“The fairy council is going to murder you.”  


“They should have a long time ago. You know how many times I’ve time travelled? I thought I created enough paradoxes to get a yellow flag. But nope, not even when I stole those microphones. They’re out of shape, mate.”  


“You must have a death wish.”  


They arrived at BamBam’s tent, which was simple, but spacious inside. The room was slightly messy. The bed covers were undone, and some magic bottles had spilled on the lab desk. The study table, which Chan had helped construct, was the only place that was organized. The papers laid in two neat piles, and pencils and pens were sorted in their holders.  


BamBam settled on his bed, taking of his shirt. He started cleaning the bloody cuts and scrapes on his side. “Chan, could you grab some of the bandages on the shelf there?”  


Chan went to retrieve them. Returning, he eyed at the scars that covered his friend’s upper body. BamBam could have easily gotten rid of them with magic, but he had refrained from it, saying they were his battle scars, and he was honoured to have them. He flinched when he saw the ones near his collarbone, guilt sinking in his stomach.  


“I’m sorry.”  


Confusion came across BamBam’s face, until he realized what the fellow fairy was referring to. He laughed lightheartedly.  


“Chan, that’s all in the past. I’ve forgiven you. It’s not your fault you couldn’t control yourself. Besides, your crew trusts you for who you are, don’t they?”  


When he was met with silence, he frowned.  


“You haven’t told them yet Chan?”  


Tinkerbang looked down at his lap. “They would never trust me if they knew the truth.” He paused. “Have you told the GSevener hyungs?”  


“No, but they will find out eventually. It’s best if it comes from your own mouth.”  


“They’ll be afraid of me, mate. They’ll…they’ll hate me.”  


“I don’t think Jisung would hate you. You’ve known each other the longest.”  


“BamBam, his whole village back on earth was massacred by my kind.”  


“But you are not like them. You are Bang Chan, Tinkerbang, leader of Stray Kids and lost boys, and my friend. There is no evil bone in your body.” He looked gently into his friend’s eyes. “It wasn’t your choice to be turned into…that creature.”  


“It wasn’t my choice to be a fairy, either.”  


He snorted. “Do you regret being a fairy?”  


“It’s not like that. I’m glad to be a fairy. I get away with a lot of shit.” He saw BamBam roll his eyes. “It’s just…I miss being human.”  


His friend hummed in response. He stood up, looking for something to wear. “While I can’t really share the same sentiment, I know you still have your human connections. As I do. Human or not human, we still have emotions, and in a way, they are humane. Isn’t that how you were able to recruit your members?”  


Chan slowly smiled. BamBam did have a point. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for the talk, mate. I’ll talk to them later.”  


BamBam put a clean shirt on, chuckling. “That’s what friends are for. Now, let’s head back to the others before they take all the pumpkin pie.”

* * *

Later, Hyunjin and Jinyoung returned. While the younger merman was still shy, both appeared to have bonded from their trip to the lagoon. JB offered them the rest of the uneaten food. The two accepted, and ate in peace.  


As the sky began to get dark, Jackson and Mark helped the boys bundle up the portions of the shark meat. They divided it among themselves. Woojin carried the largest bundle for their journey home. Youngjae and Yugyeom also gave them extra fruit and vegetables, insisting the boys needed to grow. Shaking hands and giving hugs, both groups bid each other farewell, and the Stray Kids left for their journey home.  


After an hour, as the GSeveners were preparing for night, King growled.  


“There’s someone at the north end of camp,” said BamBam.  


The seven members headed to the area.  


JB groaned. “Who could it be at this time of night?”  


“It could be the Stray Kids,” Mark mused.  


Jinyoung shook his head. “Doubt it. King wouldn’t growl if it was them.”  


Jackson took out a spear. “It could be an intruder. We should be prepared to fight.”  


The bushes rustled, and they drew their weapons.  


“Peace! We come in peace!”  


Captain JYP held up his hands in surrender. Beside him, Sungjin raised a white flag up high. The remaining four pirates rolled barrels. From the looks of them, they probably contained wine.  


The seven were unsure of what to do.”  


“Captain JYP, this is an unexpected visit,” began JB. “What brings you to this part of the woods?”  


The captain coughed, and JB ordered his team to lower their weapons. BamBam called off King, who curled up, but kept watch.  


“I’ve come with a request…I need your help fighting the dark forces of Neverland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this fluff crack fic is going to have a plot. This is what happens when you stray away from your original one-shots and listen to your crazy ideas. Well, I'm hoping you like what resulted from mine.  
> I am not exactly that knowledgeable of the Got7 members, as I just recently started listening to them. I apologize if they seem OOC, or if anyone is, really.  
> Anyways, I hope you were happy with this new chapter, and I wish to update soon.  
> Love y'all!  
> ~V

**Author's Note:**

> Keep on rocking and reading, everyone!


End file.
